Will You Read My Fanfic, Chase?
by MidnightxMusic
Summary: "No." "But why not?" I whined. "Because, Hikari, the title's 'OMG I LOVE CHASE SO MUCH'"


"Chase?" I spoke to the orange-haired chef, currently scrubing a table in the bar. Silence. "Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Chase, Cha-" He slapped his hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"What?" he hissed. I smiled cutely at him.

"Will you read my fanfiction?" I held my laptop (that I pulled out of thin air) in front of his face. He studied it for a while.

"No," he said flatly.

I pouted at him."But why not?" I whined.

He rolled his eyes at me."Because, Hikari, the title's 'OMG I LOVE CHASE SO MUCH!'"

"So? Is that a problem? If I change it, will you read it?" He shook his head and I gave him my super pro puppy-dog eyes. He sighed. "If I read it, will you leave me alone for the rest of the year?" I nodded furiously set the laptop on the table. He sat down and examined my one-shot.

_Chase's POV_

Goddess, that girl is annoying, no matter how cute she looks with those eyes. I sat down and read her story. And this is what I saw.

_Onse a pon a time, ther waz a preety prinsess namd Hikari and a hansome prins namd Chase. The to of them wer in love but the evel wich Maya wantd Chase al to heself. So she triked them into hating eech othr using a ruber chiken (but i dunno how). But sinse Hikari is so smart, she figired it out. Maya was soooo week that wen Hikari thru a peice of paper at her, she melted and dyed. So Hikari an Chase got married and lifed happily ever after. They had 9 kids becuz 8 wuld be un-original. THE END. _

_ P.S. I LOVE YOU CHASE! _

My jaw dropped and my eye twitched. What was _that?_ I at least expected her to spell like an adult, not like a 3 year old. Hey, she did spell some words right. But that's not the point. And what's with the obsessive plot? I know she's in love with me(because really, who isn't?), but really? Maya can melt if you throw pieces of paper at her? Hmm, I should try that sometime. Anyways, there's practically no beginning, middle or end (kind of), Luke can do a better job than this (that's saying a lot) and...9 kids? I could list all the things that's wrong with this story, but if I did, your ears will die of overdose of words. I looked at her. She batted her eyelashes at me. Curse her adorable eyelashes.

"Did ya like it?" she asked me. "I wrote it for you." _Dang, if I tell her I hate it, it'll crush her fragile heart. _

"Psssh...are you kidding? I loved it!." I chuckled nervously. Hopefully she's oblivious enough not to notice.

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down squealing. She clapped her hands together and hugged me tightly. "Oh my goddess! Really? I'm so happy because since it's your birthday next week, I'm gonna write you another one!" she squeaked. _Another one of those horrors? Oh dear goddess..._

"O-oh, that's...awesome. Can't wait," I said swinging one of my arms. She squealed so loudly that I bet you Selena's parents on Toucan Island could hear her.

"I am soooo super glad to hear that! The next one is about how you love me so much and you jump in front of a dinosaur for me and you get injured but you don't die and we get married! Yay! Doesn't that sound exciting?" she asked. "Chase? Are you alright? You look like you're about to fai-" I didn't hear anymore because I _did _faint.

_Hikari's POV_

Oh, no no no no! Chase passed out because my writing was so good he couldn't take it! How could I do this to him? I had to help so I dragged his body all the way to the clinic. I kicked the door open. Irene and Jin looked at me.

"MAN DOWN! CODE RED!" I yelled. Irene rushed over to me.

"Dear heavens, what happened to the poor boy? And why does he looked like you dragged him here?"

"I don't know," I answered. _She's onto me! Yikes! _She and Jin lifted him up and placed him on a hospital bed. They let me sit with him while they looked after him.

"Hmm, he seems fine. He just fainted for a while from shock. You may stay here to wait for him to wake up if you want," Jin said. I nodded and he and Irene left the room. I looked over at Chase and took his hand.

"Chase, I am soooo sorry that you couldn't handle my level in writing. But don't be sad, I'll write you a 'get-well-soon story!'" I exclaimed. "Wait, that'll probably make things worse." I heard a grunt.

"No duh it will, genius," Chase said. I gasped.

"CHASE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and pushed me off. "Calm down, Hikari. Now when we get outside, we need to talk. Ok?" I gave him a thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled me out, thanking Jin and Irene.

"Chase, I swear. One of these days, your eyes are gonna fall out," I told him. He ignored me and pulled me off to the side. Running his hand through his orange hair, sighed.

"Listen, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"Oh, Chase! I love you, too!" I confessed.

He looked at me in complete shock. "Um...that wasn't what I was going to say. But...your fanfiction is horrible!" he blurted out. I just smiled at him.

"I know. That's because I was typing with my eyes closed and with no auto-correct! I also just came up with the story instead of planning," I explained.

"Why in the world would you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Kicks."

"Well, pretty impressive that you can type remotely what the word is with you eyes closed. "

"Of course. It is me, after all. But I bet you can't get more reviews in a fanfiction than me, Chase!" I challenged him.

"Oh, you are so on!"

_And so, it was on (yes it was)._


End file.
